AmOr
by Akemi Hikari-chan
Summary: ¿qUE ES EL AMOR? uN SENTIMIENTO ESTUPIDO, BUENO SEGUN MI PUNTO DE VISTA


Amor

Resumen: ¿Qué es el amor? Un sentimiento estúpido, bueno según mi punto de vista

Bueno este es un fic que hize, me base en la historia de Naruto (kreo k keda claro ¬¬u)

Advertencias: Bueno este fic es una especie de One-shot credo por mi Akemi Hikari-chan, es una historia narrada por Hinata-sama, pero les advierto k si no les gusta ver sufrir a Hinata no lo lean.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON UNICAMENTE Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA (SOLO K SE LOS ROBE UN RATO xD)**

Bueno sin mas parloteo, empezamos n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué es el amor?

Un sentimiento estúpido que trae consecuencias, la mayoría de veces solo es un estorbo, te hace sentir mal sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Eso es el amor un sentimiento absurdo que nos vemos obligados a vivir… y a sufrir.

Bueno, ese es mi punto de vista, ya que, con lo que he vivido he llegado a esa conclusión… tal vez es una conclusión falsa, pero… estoy obligada a verlo de esa forma.

Mi nombre Hyuuga Hinata, heredera del clan Hyuuga, una niña marginada y que vivió prácticamente sola.

.Mi vida fue…¿Cómo decirlo? Triste… mi madre murió cuando nació mi hermanita, Hanabi, mi padre me subestima y me dejo en manos de una mujer muy bella e inteligente, a quien considere mi madre, Kurenai-sensei.

Cuando cursaba mis primeros años de la academia ninja, compartí clases con un niño muy hiperactivo y travieso, mi padre me decía que me alejara de él. Con el paso del tiempo supe su nombre. Uzumaki Naruto

Me parecía algo fastidioso, pero al verlo luchar por lo que quería, me empezó a agradar. Siempre observaba como trataba de superarse, así como superar a Uchiha-san, pero claro está que muy rara vez lo lograba, pero nunca se daba por vencido.

Empecé a observarlo, después de todo mi curiosidad era mayor, me di cuenta de que no solo se la pasaba molestando, si no que entrenaba día con día para ser mejor.

Me fue agradando mas y mas y me di cuenta de algo que teníamos en común.

Ambos crecimos en la soledad

Solo que a diferencia de mi, el nunca se rendía.

Empecé a admirarlo, por su esfuerzo, por nunca darse por vencido, simplemente maravilloso. Trate de hablarle muchas veces, pero mi estúpida actitud no me dejaba ¿pork? O porque me desmayaba o me ponía rojísima.

Mi admiración, se volvió amor

Cuando nos dividieron en equipos, me di cuenta de algo que me rompió el corazón. Estaba enamorado de Haruno Sakura.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Naruto se volvía mas fuerte y la gente empezaba a reconocerlo.

No supe mucho de el en un lapso de tiempo, porque tenia que entrenar para volverme fuerte, como el. Un día me entere que el mejor amigo de Naruto, Uchiha-san, había dejado la aldea. Quería ver a Naruto, se debió de haber sentido mal, pero no podía.

Un día nos dijo a todos que se iba de viaje con Jiraya-sama para entrenar, me puse muy triste, y aunque no pude despedirme de el, jure ser más fuerte.

Pasaron 2 años, y cuando lo vi, DIOS!, había crecido tanto, se le veía muy fuerte, y sin mencionar que estaba muy guapo.

Me di cuenta de que el seguía amando a Sakura, no lo culpo, después de todo cuando nos enamoramos podemos volvernos tontos, ¿Por qué digo eso?, porque yo tuve pretendientes, pero tenía la esperanza de poder estar junto a el.

Podría mencionarles TODOOOOO lo que paso, pero me saltare a la parte de mi vida que me hizo pensar eso.

Un día, un enemigo muy fuerte invadió Konoha, un enemigo de Akatsuki, todos pelearon para proteger a la aldea. Naruto fue el que destruyo a todos los "pain", pero Naruto quedo atrapado, iban a matarlo.

Simplemente no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados, trate de ayudarlo, pero simplemente soy débil, sabía que hiva a morir. Así que aproveche y le confesé mi amor a Naruto.

No puedo decirles que paso después, solo fue oscuridad. Desperté y estaba en una estancia donde atendían a los heridos, creo que nadie había notado que había despertado.

Cuando gire mi vista, hay esta el sentado viendo un cuerpo, el de Tsunade-sama, cuando de pronto entro otra persona, me hice la dormida pero reconocí perfectamente la voz.

-Naruto… yo etto… arigato-dijo Sakura

-No es nada, es mi deber, después de todo seré hokage-Dijo Naruto soltando una risita

-Yo…-Se oyó silencio

Abrí los ojos y vi esa escena. Sakura besando apasionadamente a Naruto.

Una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo, sonreí de medio lado. Siempre supe que esa sonrisa no era mía, el no era mío, siempre supe que nunca me abrazaría, que nunca me besaría, que nunca me diría un "te amo", simplemente el no es mío, ahora es de ella, de la persona que el siempre amo, y, aunque mi alma se esté rompiendo en este momento, estoy feliz porque su sueño si se cumplió, esta con la persona que ama.

Yo no quiero el amor de nadie a la fuerza, aunque esa persona no me quiera, si es feliz… yo ya soy feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno este es mi primer fic, ojala les haiga gustado, acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, quejas y sugerencias, y si se puede dejen review n.n


End file.
